usoilcompaniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second European War
The Second European War The United States never joined the Second European War until 1944. Up until then, Prussia was destroying Russia like the libtards they are, but was being pushed back in the west by France. The Italian Empire fought hard against the French but couldn't hold, and as the French were pushing them all the way down to Rome, the government went into exile and left for Albania where the government there allowed them to stay. Italian nationalists overthrew what was left of the monarchy and signed peace with the Comintern and left the war, declaring the Italian Republic. After 2 years of fighting, the US was transporting food and aid to the Prussians, who, at the time were losing the war very badly and lost 50% of their core territory and the Soviet troops were already mass-murdering Prussian POWs and citizens. A French battleship "mistaked" an American convoy for a Prussian ship and sunk it. The US immediately responded with the Corporate Congress declaring war on the French. The Comintern knew this was not good and decided to unite their countries into a single Soviet nation; The Soviet Union of Eurasia. A few more communist nations such as Mongolia, Sinkiang, Tannu Tuva, Caucasus, Baltic Federation and the Northern Chinese Communist State were annexed into the newly created nation. The Soviet Union had around 20 million troops deployed on the ground and the US had 7 million troops in Europe. The US occupation zones such as the Rhineland and Brittany were quickly overran and the armies were completely crushed. The American government decided to seize the means of production and switch all factories to military and produce equipment for the war. The Corporate Congress was angered and furious at the King for doing something so out of line. On June 2nd, 1945, the Congress forced the King to abdicate, where he left for his mansion in northern Michigan. The President of the Congress, Earl Kemp Long, became the regent of the nation until the Congress elects a new King 3 years later. In early August of 1945, the Soviets launch an invasion in Alaska, conquering the state in just 3 days and later moving down thru Canada. The US, already suffering from union strikes, political dissent and instability, began to lose morale. The government was no longer supported, once again like 1938. On September 11th, 1945, the capital, military headquarters and White House were all bombed and destroyed by Soviet aircraft, thus bringing the government to shutdown and brought to a stop until they can rebuild a new capitol. As Soviet troops made their way downtown thru the west coast and bombed eastern cities, Prussia was on the verge of collapse. French Soviets already half way thru Prussia and Austria, lost control of their People and the government was toppled by reactionary monarchists. On October 1st, what would become known as the French October Revolution, the French Kingdom was established. France signed a white peace with Austria, Germany and the US and officially left the war. The Soviet Union of Eurasia was able to crush the Austrians and encircled the Prussians. The Prussian People knew they would not last and would be genocided and killed off by the Soviet government and forced the government to sue for peace on the conditions they remain an independent nation while elections are oversaw by the Soviet Union. The Soviets agreed, and Prussia left the war. The Soviet Union occupied all of Canada, and the former communist west coast. The Midwest declared independence from the United States once again like they did in 1938, but didn't start a revolution about it. The government just let them leave, even though it was against the 1938 Constitutional Convention and the 1939 Draft of the American Constitution. What remained of the government collapsed, and nationalists took over control of the government. The leader of the nationalist party, John Garner, a prominent Democrat lawyer from Texas declared to the nation that America becomes a Republic under the rule of law and new constitution that was drafted in early 1946. Militias were formed across the states and provinces that were occupied by the Soviets. The government continued to call them "patriots" and supplied them with aid to help fight the Soviet soldiers. American national guard and garrison were immediately deployed to fight off the incoming soviets, but couldn't stop them. The Soviets kept marching down south towards the new capitol, Richmond, Virginia. The Soviets burned down the city and the temproary capitol. The US held the southern states (Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Texas, Mississipi etc etc) for the next 4 years until the Soviet government was toppled in 1950 by fascists. The Treaty of Montgomery Edit The Treaty of Montgomery was signed on November 27th, 1950 in the town hall. The fascist leader of Russia, Dmitri Romanov, the British Communist Leader, Arthur Horner and the Prussian leader Gunther Girdle Hanz and US President George Patton all met. The former Soviet Union would be split into Transamur (eastern Siberia), North China, Ukranian Republic, White Russia, Finland, British Soviet People's Republic (it was an autonomous representative state of the Soviet Union), Batlic Republic and Mongolian Kingdom. The Russian State would be established and Soviet officers were executed there at the town hall for an unknown reason. Each nation was not to have a military of over 750,000 troops and was not to annex or ally with any nearby nations.